The invention relates to a hybrid module for hybrid-driven machines, particularly for vehicles with a hybrid drive, having a combination of an electric machine and an internal combustion engine.
Such hybrid modules are shown in the valuable, previously unpublished contributions to prior art with the application numbers PCT/DE2014/200613 and PCT/DE2014/200620, with these modules comprising a separate housing and with a power module being fastened at a component of the hybrid module.
Such a hybrid module is supported via its own housing between the internal combustion engine and the transmission. This way, all connections can be fastened at the exterior of the housing of the hybrid module. Furthermore, in order to control the clutch actuator here a control device is provided at the exterior of the housing and contacted respectively by a plug of the cable harness of the vehicle and by the clutch actuator. In the final assembly, which occurs usually at a different production site, after the integration of the hybrid module only the plug-in connections need to be closed.
A hybrid module is known from DE 10 2011 078 125 A1 in which a position detector is fastened radially at the outside of the hybrid module. This position detector cooperates with a locator connected to the shifter of the clutch of the hybrid module. When the hybrid module is installed in the transmission housing the contacting of the actuator electronics is therefore very complex, because no easy access thereto is possible.
The inventors have defined the objective to further develop the achievements of prior art. In particular, a hybrid module shall be provided which can be installed in a vehicle in a space-saving and/or efficient manner using alternative assembly steps.